Benutzer Blog:Bioniclemaster724/Story-Plan
So, falls ich es nicht schaffe meine Story zu beenden wollte ich in diesem Blog jedenfalls mal aufrscheiben was ich geplant hatte: # Freeing Teridax, das Ende der Geschichte hätte so ausgesehen, dass Teridax und Gavorak in das Universum teleportiert werden, in dem sich die Toa Olda im Moment befinden. Des weiteren wären die Toa Nuva nach Mata Nui gegangen, wo sie die Insel im Krieg mit Nobis Nui vorfinden. # The Kyoshi Story, wäre eine Flashback-Story gewesen, in der erzählt von Kyoshis reise nach Devla Donja und dem Krieg der Donjaner und Devlaner berichtet werden würde. # The Mission, hätte an das Ende von "Freeing Teridax" angeknüft und würde von den Kyoshi-Kriegern berichten, die nach dem Buch der Großen Wesen suchen. Sie würden dieses Buch finden und die Ereignisse aufzeichnen, die 3000 Jahre später stattfinden würden. Jedoch würde der Toa, der in das Buch schreibt verrückt vor Macht werden und von seinen Brüdern getötet oder eingesperrt werden müssen. # The Universe of Shadows, hätte noch einen großen Kampf zwischen den Toa Hagah der Idekria-Dimension und den Kriegern des Schatten-Universums geboten. Die Toa Hagah würden es schaffen die Bewohner des ehemaligen Ignika-Universums in den toten Roboter von Mata Nui zu bringen. Danach würden sie alle Matoraner auf die Oberfläche bringen, wo sie die Insel im Kampf mit Nobis Nui vorfinden würden. # Replace Mata Nui, wäre die Fortsetzung von "The Universe of Shadows". In dieser Geschichte hätten die Toa Hagah den Roboter von Mata Nui mit dem Geist des Mata-Nui-Roboters aus dem Schatten-Universum wiederbelebt. In der Geschichte wären sie noch auf Schattenwesen geraten, die durch Mata Nuis Tod ins Leben gerufen wurden. # Alliance of Life 3, wäre wie die anderen Teile von Alliance of Life eine Zusammenfassung der Story aus der Sichtweise des Bunds des Lebens geworden. # The World comes down, wäre die Fortsetzung von "The Kingdom II" gewesen und die offenen Handlungsstränge beendet. Zusätzlich hätte es einige Geheimnisse über Terzon offenbart und den Beginn des Krieges mit Nobis Nui wiedergegeben. # One Year on Metru Nui, wäre ebenfalls eine Flashback-Story geworden, in der erzählt worden wäre, wie die Toa nach dem Finale der 1. Story ein Jahr auf Metru Nui lebten. Einige neue Charaktere wären vorgestellt worden, die später eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hätten. # Alliance of Life 4, wäre die Fortsetzung von "Alliance of Life 3" und hätte dieselbe Handlung. # Nobis Nui under Attack, hätte den Krieg zwischen Nobis Nui und Mata Nui wiedergegeben. # Reconquer Bara Magna, wäre die Fortsetzung von "Bara Magna" und würde davon handeln wie die Glatorianer sich zusammenschließen, um Bara Magna von Lesovikks Herrschaft zu befreien. # Return of the Element Masters, hätte die Rückkehr der Elementarlords gebracht, die sich den Glatorianern im Aufstand gegen Lesovikk anschließen. # The unending War, wäre die Fortsetzung von "The world comes down" und wäre ähnlich wie "Darkness Rises Again" abgelaufen, nur mit mehr einelnen Kämpfen, mehr Spannung, mehr Hintergrundhandlung und besser XD. # Die Reise ins Herz der Dunkelheit, wäre das zweite Finale, das auf dem Planeten spielt, von dem Devla Donjas Bewohner stammten. Die Toa Olda würden dort neue Verbündete finden und gegen das Böse auf dem Planeten kämpfen, um einen Weg zurück nach Hause zu finden. Dabei würden sie jedoch auf Teridax und Gavorak stoßen, die sich mit dem Bösen des Planeten verbünden. Schließlich würden alle auf Devla Donja landen. # The Journey of Tuyet, würde ein Remake von "Tuyet´s Reise" sein, in dem die Handlung besser ausgearbeitet, detailgetreuer und spannender umschrieben worden wäre. Hier und dort wären auch einige Zusätze zur Story vorgekommen. # The Returning, hätte die Rückkehr der Matoraner in den Mata Nui Roboter beschrieben. # The Last Sunset, hätte mehr Kapitel als alle anderen Story gehabt, da es zwei Geschichten sind. In der ersten Geschichte würden die Videoaufzeichnungen von Dokumentarfilmern beschrieben werden, die das Geheimnis der Sunset Mansion lösen wollten. In der zweiten Geschichte wird die Rückkehr der Toa Resera beschrieben, die das Haus ein für alle Mal zerstören. # Teridax' Tale, hätte die Erlebnisse des Universums aus Teridax' Sicht erzählt. # Destined Toa, würde davon berichten wie die Matoraner aus "Destined Matoran" zu Toa werden und das Buch der Großen Wesen finden. # Mata Nui's Tale, hätte die Erlebnisse des Universums aus Mata Nuis Sicht erzählt. # The Final Face-off, wäre das Finale der gesamten Story und hätte den Kampf zwischen Teridax und Mata Nui beschrieben. # Happy End?, wäre ein Abschluss der Story mit einem offenen Ende, damit die Story jederzeit fortgeführt werden kann. So, ich würde gerne mal wissen, ob ihr die Ideen gut findet, was ihr ändern würdet und ob ihr gerne eine Weiterführung der Story haben wollen würdet: Soll ich meine Story wie geplant fortsetzen? Ja, unbedingt ich warte schon darauf! Ja, ich würde mich freuen Ja Von mir aus, aber nur mit ein paar Änderungen Ist mir egal Nein, sie war sowieso sehr schlecht Übrigens wäre es nett, wenn ihr eure Wahl als Beitrag begründen würdet :D Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag